


ROCK BOTTOM

by regrets



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, written one sentence at a time by three idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrets/pseuds/regrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sight of Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson’s juicy, sexy body felt hotter to him than the flames in hell itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROCK BOTTOM

Once upon a butt there lived a gay toilet bowl scrubber and his name was Lance. ok where is tony T O N Y TONY COME BACK TO US TONYYY “I had to poop,” said Lance, as he stared deeply into a photo of his idol, Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson. Lance then started to jack his dik and the writers of this fanfiction went to hell. In hell, they were warmly welcomed by Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson. Luckily, they brought Lance into hell with them so that he could live his dreams and also Goofy who was there for no other reason than going to the bone zone with Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson. Upon seeing Goofy, Lance got furious. He was boiling with jealousy and the sight of Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson’s juicy, sexy body felt hotter to him than the flames in hell itself. ok i’m leaving teito take me with you. Goofy saw the toilet scrubber’s rage and RIPPED HIS SHIRT OFF TO SHOW HIS DOMINANCE OVER THE ARROGANT HOUSEHOLD CLEANING DEVICE but Lance did not fear he believed in himself he’d dealt with many faeces and waste like goofy before, it wasn’t like he couldn’t fuck up another piece of crap. Rin Hoshizora. Dwayne “The Uke” Johnson cried in the corner because he was an actor before anything else and this was the perfect time for him to work on his acting while in hell. maybe Rin who loved to sin would hire him as the 10th member of μ’s and his dreams of being a beefcake school idol would come true. also im gonna go make a sandwich for my sinning face. As he read Dwaynie “The Cock” Johnson’s thoughts, Lance couldn’t not imagine just how sexy The Rock would look wearing a mini skirt and the other weird sexy anime girl clothing those idol girls wore. The image of his juicy muscles along matching the neon pink color of his idol costume along with the warm smile he always wore on his face was more than enough to turn Lance on. TEITO COME BACK AND SAVE ME "You fool!!! hyuk!!!” screamEDGOOFY AS HIS NIPPLES STARTED TO GLOW FROM THE CONCENTRATED POWER OF HIS YAOI ABILITIES “IVE ALREADY SEEN DWAYNE IN AN IDOL OUTFIT!!! YOU’RE JUST A TOILET BOWL WAND!!!! I AM THE MYSTERIOUS ANIME CHARCTER THAT TRANSFERS INTO DWAYNE’S CLASS!! NOT YOU!!”  NIPPLES STARTED TO GLOW Lance chuckled. “Huh. A fool, is it? whAT DO YOU KNOW GOOFY HUH? HUH??? YOU’RE JUST A PILE OF DOG CRAP WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT I DON’T HUH HUH UHUH??? I DON’T BELEIVE THAT U’VE SEEN DWAYNE OK IF U HAD U WOULD BE DEAD RN BECAUSE HIS SEXI N E S S CAN K I L L A VILLAG E U HEAR ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU’REA LL HERE LIKE OOOOOOH GLOWING NIPPLES WELL GUESS WHAT BITCH US TOILET BOWL SCRUBBERS DON’T GLOW BECAUSE GLOWING IS GAY U SO FUCKIN SALTY THE SALT IN DWAYNIE’S SWEAT QUIVERS IN SHAME FUCK YOU”. “THE ENTIRE POINT OF THIS FIGHT IS TO SHOW HOW GAY WE ARE HYUK” GOOFY GETS OUT WITH MACKLEMORE ALBUM AND PLAYS IT FOR MAXIMUM GAY. Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson, who’d been too lost in thought with his idol fantasies, had just noticed this fight over his juicy gay ass between a weird dog-ish thing and a toilet brush. “Hey hey guys no need to fight. There’s enough of me for everybody.”, he said, as he seductively ripped off his clothes, while still keeping his family friendly warm smile. Goofy was astounded and staples his shirt back together so he can put it back on. “What fools we’ve been, hyuk. Fighting like this….in front of Dwayne-sama. His kokoro is big enough for all of us.” The scene was so touching Satan started to cry. Lance blushed. Seeing Goofy’s kind side made him realize just how beautiful this person was. But… how could he… love him? His heart belonged to Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson and Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson only. However there was something about Goofy that just… pulled Lance to him. and Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson seemed to be into being with both Lance AND Goofy so… These thoughts were still in his mind as they entered the last quarter of their 2-day-long sexy The Rock x Dog x Brush hot yaoi sex trip. In the end healthy polyamory was the answer to everyone problems because love triangles are stupid. It didn’t solve the problem about them being in hell but everyone glossed over that fact because reality is an illation and time is a manmade idea are you guys finnaly done iwht your fic thats somehow become pretty much rp


End file.
